


Club Omega

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jeremy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fake AH Crew, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Multi, Orgy, Pack Bonding, Pack Initiation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, alpha!Ryan, omega!Gavin, omega!Michael, omega!Ray, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Now that Jeremy is part of their crew, it's time the alpha becomes part of theirpack, too.The omegas are very excited. Ryan keeps a careful eye on things. Jeremy is nervous. Shameless A/B/O smut.





	Club Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GanglyLimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Gangly! After how often we've bemoaned the lack of abo in this fandom together, I figured this was a fair chance to gift you some ;)
> 
> Sidenote: There's a lot of kinks that are mentioned/implied that are not necessarily covered by the tags. If you're worried about anything in specific, contact me on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/ask) and I'll let you know.
> 
> Don't know what A/B/O means? Here's a basic rundown: [x](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega)

The club was full to bursting, the dancefloor one writhing mass. Ryan watched sharply from his vantage point at the balustrade as Gavin dragged the other lads into the crowd. He kept an eye on the three omegas, but was willing to let them have their fun. Catching sight of Jeremy tagging along allowed him to relax, sipping on his diet coke.

The young alpha had just recently been initiated into their crew. Tonight, they’d welcome him to the pack properly.

Geoff and Jack had stayed behind, the betas planning their next big heist while they had to stay low until the heat died down from the last. Gavin had whined and needled until even Ray chimed in about _going dancing_. Jeremy had been ready to beg off, glancing uncertainly at Ryan, who’d been the sole alpha in their pack. Until now.

Gavin’s squeaking giggles pierced through the noise easily, and Ryan lazily glanced over the crowd until he found them. The omegas were crowding close to Jeremy as they ‘danced’, bumping into him deliberately. The young alpha was positively glowing under their attention.

Ryan snorted into his drink. The lads had been eager to invite Jeremy for a while now, but Ryan had insisted they wait until Geoff made the decision to make him a member of their crew official. It left Jeremy unsure of his place in the crew, since pack was crew and crew was pack. He’d been attentive and followed any order. He kept trying to appease the older alpha for any perceived slights, too, be it siding with Geoff or Jack in a debate, or holding the door for the omegas instead of letting him.

Ryan shook his head, watching as Jeremy’s arms wrapped around Michael’s waist as the omega ground his ass against Jeremy’s groin. Maybe a lesser alpha would feel threatened, but Ryan was only intrigued by Jeremy. He watched as Ray leaned in, draping himself over Jeremy’s shoulder. His lips moved and then his eyes darted over to Ryan, shooting him a wink. Jeremy followed his gaze and met Ryan’s stare, flushing and dropping his hands from where he’d cupped Michael’s ass like he got burned. Ryan just rolled his eyes, watching as Gavin distracted the younger alpha, vying for his attention.

The omegas were getting more insistent and handsy. It was time.

Smirking, Ryan caught Ray’s eyes and jerked his head to the side. The omega perked up and nodded, grabbing Gavin by the wrist and dragging him close excitedly. Ryan didn’t wait for the others to catch on, walking over to the door in the back of the club. The bouncer there nodded to him.

“Room for five,” Ryan said as he dropped the expected bribe into his hand. “You know my boys.”

“Indeed I do,” the bouncer agreed, lips curving into a lecherous grin. “Added a new one to your little harem, heh?”

Ryan ignored the question stoically. “They’ll be bringing their new playmate shortly. I trust you’ll let them pass with no problem.”

“Can count on me. Your usual room is free.”

He nodded and strode past, through the door and down the familiar hallway. This type of club wasn’t unusual in the city, not with the high level of crime that saturated Los Santos. This one was the lads’ favourite, long since bought out by Geoff for that reason alone. Even if no one recognized Ryan without his mask, they wouldn’t dare bar Gavin and his entourage of the evening entrance.

The Golden Boy was very recognizable, after all.

He took the short moment he had to himself to sweep the room for bugs. The problem with having a favourite club, a regular _room_ was that people noticed. It wouldn’t be the first time he found some, no matter how much the omegas teased him about his paranoia. Their safety came first.

After, he replaced the provided condoms, lube and pills with his own. He wasn’t sure if the lads had noticed, but he wasn’t going to trust anything the club provided to not be tempered with.

A knock on the door, and he straightened, arching an eyebrow at Ray who stuck his head in.

“All clear?” Ray asked, a soft teasing note to the words. Ryan snorted. “You decent?”

“Come in, you brats,” Ryan retorted, waving them in.

The omegas giggled, heading straight for the bed. Michael grabbed Gavin by the waist as he let himself fall, the lad squawking as he was dragged down. Ryan shook his head, turning to look at Jeremy. The young alpha stood in the door, biting his lip uncertainly. His eyes flickered across the room, taking in the various upholstered furniture and obviously deducing its purpose.

“You gonna hold up the door or are you coming?” Ryan teased gently, jerking his head to order him in.

Jeremy shuffled in awkwardly, glancing at the omegas wrestling on the bed before quickly averting his eyes. Ryan closed the door behind him, watching him intently.

“Jeremy.” The young alpha looked up at him immediately.

“I can go,” he blurted out, blushing. “I know it’s not my place-”

He fell silent as Ryan grabbed him by the neck, eyeing the older alpha warily. Ryan stepped closer, until there was barely an inch between them.

“Jeremy,” he rumbled, raising his free hand to brush his knuckles over Jeremy’s cheek. “You have earned your place in the crew. Tonight, you can earn your place in the pack. If you want.”

Ryan moved his fingers until he was cupping Jeremy’s face. Their lips were almost touching, and he hesitated, staring into Jeremy’s eyes, waiting for his choice.

“I- Yeah.” Jeremy swallowed, leaning into his touch. “I want that.”

Ryan smiled, their noses brushing as he tilted his head and pressed their mouths together. Jeremy responded beautifully, lips parting to allow Ryan’s tongue in. Ryan took advantage of that immediately, exploring Jeremy’s mouth curiously. He trailed his fingers up Jeremy’s neck, brushing over the short hair in the back. The other hand slipped down from Jeremy’s cheek, thumb brushing over his throat before coming to rest lightly on his shoulder.

Jeremy’s hands were fisted into the back of Ryan’s jacket, pulling him closer, but otherwise his demeanour was more passive as he submitted to the alpha. Ryan frowned, gentling his movements. He’d kissed his fair share of alphas in his life, and there was usually more of a struggle for dominance.

Jeremy kissed him like a shy omega.

Ryan slowed down, breaking off. He thumbed the crook of Jeremy’s shoulder gently, waiting for the younger alpha to catch his breath.

“Jeremy,” he murmured, and Jeremy jumped to attention. Ryan brushed a reassuring kiss to his forehead. “Relax. You’re tenser than a bomb waiting to go off.”

“Sorry, alpha,” Jeremy mumbled, ducking his head and offering his throat in a submissive gesture. Ryan frowned, hooking a finger under his chin and lifting his head up. Catching Jeremy’s eyes, he thumbed over his cheek.

“Hey. Whoever said becoming part of the pack meant submitting to me?” he teased gently, but Jeremy’s blank expression was worrying.

“You’re older. Those are your omegas. It would be disrespectful-” Jeremy bit his lip, avoiding Ryan’s searching gaze. “I’m young and know my place-”

Ryan took a deep breath, forcing his brow to smooth out as he swallowed the anger bubbling up. He filed the information away for later, but for now, anger would only unsettle Jeremy more.

“That’s not what tonight is about,” he bit out, cutting Jeremy off. He cupped Jeremy’s cheek, pressing their foreheads together. “I need you to prove yourself, Jeremy. Prove to me that you are alpha enough to handle our omegas, even in my absence.”

Jeremy straightened. “Alpha?”

“Alpha,” Ryan returned evenly, pointedly, and then Jeremy surged forward, capturing his mouth in a kiss. Ryan responded immediately, a curl of excitement coiling through his lower regions. Now _that_ was a properly dominating kiss.

There was a heavy thud followed by a squawk, and they broke apart to stare at the omegas, Gavin and Michael rolling across the floor while Ray gazed back at them innocently, hands folded properly in his lap. They’d all stripped down to their undies already.

“Are you sure?” Jeremy asked quietly, and Ryan squeezed his shoulder.

“They’re a handful,” he joked softly. “Are _you_ sure?”

Jeremy took a deep breath, then nodded firmly. “I’m ready.”

Ryan led him over to the bed, shrugging out of his jacket. Jeremy hesitated, glancing over to Ray. The omega was watching them intently, and he arched a brow at Ryan when he caught his gaze. Ryan shook his head, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the pile of clothes next to the bed. Then he turned to Jeremy, who was looking a little overwhelmed, and dragged him in for another kiss.

He broke off when Jeremy made an interesting noise, pulling back to see Ray had joined them. The omega was pressed up against Jeremy’s back, quick fingers taking care of belt buckle and zipper. Jeremy had grabbed his wrists, holding them in place just before Ray could dip his hands into Jeremy’s pants.

Chuckling, Ryan stepped back to give the two of them room and to check in on the omegas wrestling on the ground.

“No fair! Micool!” Gavin squawked, and Ryan watched as Michael lazily pinned the younger lad to the floor. “I saw him first.”

“That’s debatable,” Michael drawled, leaving Gavin to try and squirm his way out. “Besides, what kind of argument is that?”

Gavin flopped down, pouting up at Ryan as he approached.

“I saw him first, so I should get to go first,” he implored, and Ryan raised a confused brow.

“First for what?” he asked, gesturing for Michael to let Gavin up. The lad grinned sharply, but did as he said.

“For fucking Jeremy,” he clarified, giving Gavin a pat on the head. “We were just trying to figure out how to go about tonight.”

Ryan snorted, shaking his head. “You’ll have to take turns. I don’t want Jeremy to get overwhelmed.”

“Right,” Gavin agreed amiably as he sat up. “So I should get first turn. It’s like calling shotgun, innit?”

“Yeah, except you _didn’t_ call it,” Michael rebuffed, hooking his arm over Gavin’s shoulder. “So it doesn’t count. I, on the other hand-”

“You didn’t call it either-”

“Yeah, but-”

Ryan cleared his throat pointedly, interrupting the ensuing squabble. He tilted his head towards the bed.

“I think you’re a little late for that,” he said mildly, and the omegas turned to look.

Ray was sitting on Jeremy’s lap, having lost his shorts in the time Ryan went to check on Michael and Gavin. He was mouthing at Jeremy’s shoulder, while Jeremy kneaded his ass, fingers dipping between the cheeks to tease his hole. The first signs of slick were trickling out, and Ray ground down on Jeremy’s lap with a gasp as the first finger slipped in.

Ryan watched hungrily as the finger came back out, covered in slick.

“No fair!” Gavin squeaked, voice going high. He scrambled off the floor to point accusingly at his fellow omega. “Ray, you cheater!”

“Yeah, Ray, what the hell,” Michael sputtered. Ray lifted his head, shooting them a smug look.

“You snooze, you loose,” he informed them drily. Jeremy leaned in to suck on his neck, and Ray bit his lip, eyes fluttering close. “Besides,” he gasped, fingers digging into Jeremy’s shoulders, “YOLO.”

Ryan snorted at Gavin’s indignant squawk, snatching him by the arm and tugging him close.

“And what am I, chopped liver?” he joked, letting go of Gavin’s wrist and wrapping his arm around his waist instead. “Gonna ignore your old alpha for the shiny new one?”

“Ryan! Don’t be a mingey prick, Ryan,” Gavin complained, slumping against his chest with a pout. “I’m just excited, alpha. Don’t be mean.”

He glanced up, brushing their lips together in a slow kiss. Ryan allowed the distraction, fingers digging sharply into his hipbone in warning. In the background, Michael huffed before moving over to the bed, rummaging through the drawer.

“Here you go, Lil J,” he announced loudly, and Ryan broke the kiss to glance over. Michael handed Jeremy a condom and a pill, who stared at them blankly for a moment. With a sigh, Ryan gave Gavin’s butt a firm tap, ushering him over to the others.

“The pill’s for Ray, to ensure knotting won’t trigger a heat. They’re all on suppressants, but better safe than sorry.” Ryan paused, catching Jeremy’s eyes seriously. “It’s our duty as alphas to take care of our omegas, and that includes making sure they remember to take the pill.”

“Of course,” Jeremy agreed immediately, straightening under his scrutiny. Then he glanced doubtfully back at the pill, as if unsure how to proceed. “I…”

Michael punched Ryan’s shoulder, then snuggled determinedly under his arm. “What the big idiot’s trying to say is, feed him, idiot.”

Jeremy ducked his head, smiling, before he turned to Ray and offered him the pill. With a smirk, Ray leaned in, taking both fingers into his mouth. Jeremy blushed, his mouth falling open as Ray’s tongue danced around his fingers and licked over the pad, before he swallowed the pill dry. Then he leaned in and brushed their mouths together eagerly, hands settling on Jeremy’s hips and tugging impatiently at his shorts.

“You gonna take care of me now, alpha?” Ray simpered, batting his lashes and ducking his head prettily. “You gonna make me feel _reaaal_ good riding your cock? Gonna make me earn that knot, alpha?”

Jeremy cursed under his breath, flipping them over so Ray was laying under him. Then he jumped up, shimmying out of shorts in record time before taking a moment to roll on the condom. Next to him, Gavin whined low in his throat, and Ryan peeled his gaze away from the tantalizing sight in front of him to see Gavin clench the sheet between his hands, pupils blown wide with lust. Jeremy looked up and over to them, as if noticing them watching for the first time. He blushed.

“Uh… I-” he stuttered, looking between them and Ray.

Taking pity on the younger alpha, Ryan chuckled and reached out to squeeze his arm.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep these two distracted. Focus on one omega at a time.”

Jeremy caught his hand before he could drop it and squeezed back with a smile. “Thanks.”

Ryan nodded a little awkwardly, observing closely as Jeremy rolled Ray onto his side with a few whispered words between them. He seemed fine for now, therefore Ryan turned back to the two very interested omegas watching him intently.

“So,” Michael drawled, fingers dancing over Ryan’s naked chest. It tickled. “Gonna keep us distracted, are you?”

“Hm,” Ryan hummed agreeably. Gavin slipped off the bed and to his knees, and Ryan spread his legs for him to settle in between.

“Have anything in mind, _alpha_?” Gavin asked breathlessly, fingers teasing along the seam of his pants. Ryan shuddered, and Gavin smiled, rubbing his cheek along his inner thigh. “How may I please you, alpha?”

Dropping a hand on Gavin’s head, Ryan scraped his short nails over his scalp. Gavin closed his eyes, leaning into the touch like a cat. Michael’s head landed on his shoulder, and he turned to brush a kiss to his forehead.

“You seem to have something in mind, dear,” Ryan drawled, catching Gavin’s eyes. “Why don’t you show me?”

Behind him, there was a gasp followed by a low growl, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Jeremy buried deep inside Ray, his fingers digging into the omega’s hips as he held still, letting Ray adjust to his girth. Ray’s mouth gaped open as he gasped for breath, his pupils blown wide and hands scrabbling over the sheets for purchase. Jeremy leaned in and whispered something into his ear that made Ray swallow and nod, and Ryan tore his gaze away.

Gavin made short work of his button and zippers, and Ryan obediently lifted his hips for Gavin to pull his pants down. And impatient as he was, the omega dragged his boxer briefs down at the same time.

Bemused, Ryan turned to say something to Michael, only to have his breath stolen in a kiss, deep and heady enough to make Ryan’s head go fuzzy. Ryan responded instantly, grabbing hold of Michael’s chin and delving into his mouth. Michael always put up something of a fight at first, enjoying teasing and challenging his alpha until they got fed up and just pinned him in place. Ryan loved indulging him, enjoying how assertive the omega got when he was in the mood.

A curse caught his attention, and he broke the kiss of to turn and check in on Jeremy and Ray.

The two of them were going at it in earnest now, with Jeremy plunging repeatedly into Ray, who met every thrust eagerly. Jeremy’s face was buried against Ray’s shoulder, while the omega urged him on to go faster, his hands dancing over Jeremy’s arms as he pushed back.

When Ryan turned his head to look, Michael used the opportunity to nip along his jawline and suckle on his earlobe. Ryan groaned, tilting his head to offer the omega free access to his neck. A hot mouth edged its way up his thigh as skilled fingers wrapped around his cock. Ryan’s hips twitched, and he sucked in a deep breath, eyes lingering on Ray’s arched form.

As he watched, Jeremy’s hand snaked around Ray’s front and wrapped around his dick, pumping him in turn with his thrusts.

Hot breath on his cock distracted him, and Ryan turned to look at Gavin instead. The omega was hovering over Ryan’s erection, dipping in to brush his lips along the shaft every now and then, teasing him. Michael had taken to sucking on the junction between his neck and shoulder, licking and biting and marking the skin there. His fingers were dancing over Ryan’s stomach and chest, groping at his abs and pecs between particularly sharp bites.

Then Gavin took in the head of his cock and swallowed, glancing up at Ryan innocently. Ryan cursed, the hand petting Gavin’s hair freezing in the back, cupping his head.

Gavin licked around the head, eyes half-lidded as he tongued the slit before looking up for approval. Ryan’s fingers dug into his scalp a little, and he pushed Gavin closer, forcing him to take more of his dick into his mouth. Gavin’s jaw went lax and he dutifully followed Ryan’s implied order, tongue rubbing up the underside as he bopped up and down, slowly taking on more of the shaft. Ryan relaxed his grip, allowing Gavin to take things at his own pace again, but the omega didn’t stop until his lips brushed up against the swelling knot.

“Stop,” Ryan murmured, and it took all his self-control to pull Gavin off his dick. “I’m not gonna knot your throat, dear.”

Gavin’s breath caught at those words, eyes going heavy-lidded as he stared up at Ryan, and he asked huskily, “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Don’t you want to wait your turn for Jeremy?” Ryan shot back teasingly, his fingers twisting through Gavin’s hair. His lips were swollen, and he looked so very tempting kneeling in front of him, but tonight wasn’t about what Ryan wanted.

“Alpha,” Gavin whined impatiently, baring his throat. “I need a knot, alpha, and I need it now. Please?”

Ryan couldn’t stop the way his grip tightened at that, the unconscious roll of his hips that had the head of his cock bump against Gavin’s lips. Gavin kissed and licked along the shaft to the knot, mouthing at the swell. Ryan groaned, hips twitching, and Michael chuckled against his throat, fingers teasing over his nipples.

“Don’t you want me anymore, alpha?” Gavin pouted, glancing up from under his long lashes. The picture he presented sent a hot jolt of want through Ryan’s body.

“Yes, alpha,” Michael echoed, voice high and amused. “Don’t you want us anymore?”

“You two are hellions,” Ryan declared, cursing under his breath. He tugged on Gavin’s hair, and Gavin followed easily, standing up. Ryan pulled him on his lap, catching his mouth in a biting kiss. Michael grinned against his neck.

“Didn’t you say earlier… how did you put it?” he drawled, drawing back to look at him. Ryan turned his head Michael’s way, and Gavin went with it, kissing and mouthing along his jaw and down his throat. “Isn’t it your _duty_ as our _alpha_ to take care of our _needs_ , hm?”

“I need you, alpha,” Gavin chimed in, giving him a big, soulful look. “Won’t you take care of me, alpha?”

“Assholes,” Ryan muttered, grabbing Gavin’s legs and rolling them over onto the bed, coming to rest on top of the omega. Michael watched them with a mischievous glint in his eyes, staying on the edge of the bed.

It didn’t take long to set up. Gavin was already dripping with slick after all this foreplay, and Ryan was just edging back down from a building orgasm. He folded Gavin’s legs up, and Gavin grabbed them under the knees, keeping them spread and close to his chest. Two fingers slipped in easily, and then three, Ryan taking a moment to calm down with the rhythmic motion of scissoring and spreading Gavin’s hole open.

The omega was less appreciative of his efforts.

“Ryan, fuck me already, Ryan,” he begged, a note of annoyance in his voice. “Stop being a teasing smegpot, Ryan, alpha, _please_ , I need you, I’m ready, just bloody well fuck me.”

“Patience is a virtue,” Ryan admonished him, nipping at his lip. Gavin surged up to meet him, legs clamping around his sides as hands buried themselves into his hair. Laughter smothered between their lips, Ryan gave in, kissing Gavin lazily as he pulled his fingers out. Michael sidled up next to him, helpfully rolling on the condom. Then he fed Gavin one of those little pills. Ryan made a mental note to reward him for that. Later.

With slick fingers wrapped around his cock, he guided it forward until he pushed at Gavin’s rim. The omega gasped into the kiss, clinging closer.

“There you are,” Ryan whispered, shushing him as Gavin whimpered. He pushed in a bit further before pulling out, repeating the motion to allow Gavin to adjust. “You’re so good for me, my dear.”

Gavin huffed, arching to meet him, to take him deeper.

“I’m not gonna break, Ryan, c’mon,” he cajoled, nails scraping over Ryan’s scalp. “I’ve been waiting forever, alpha, faster, please.”

“You think you can take it?” Ryan asked darkly, thrusting in deeper in one fluid move. Gavin clenched around him and he stopped, waiting for him to relax. “You think you’re ready?”

“I can take it rough,” Gavin protested, and he seemed to make a concentrated effort to unclench. “And I trust you, Ryan.”

Ryan leaned in to kiss him sweetly, slowly rocking in the last few inches.

“Then trust me to pick the right pace,” he murmured into the space between their lips.

He nuzzled Gavin’s cheek and glanced to the other side of the bed, quickly checking in on Jeremy and Ray. Their frantic pace suddenly stilled as he watched, and Jeremy grunted, curling in around Ray. His thrusts gentled to slow pumps as he worked in his knot, and Ryan’s hips twitched at the thought alone. Gavin met him eagerly, arching his back and clamping down with his knees, holding him close, so Ryan returned his attention to his current priority.

Jeremy and Ray seemed to be getting along well, they’d be fine while he took care of Gavin.

Sliding into the slick heat sent a familiar thrill down Ryan’s spine, and he started up a slow rhythm of push and pull. Gavin bucked up, back arching off the bed as he tried to urge him on, meeting him halfway. Ryan sunk in with a groan, relishing the wet heat and quivering walls clenching around his cock. Closing his eyes, he started pumping into Gavin, one hand blindly groping between their bodies for Gavin’s neglected dick. He wrapped his fingers over the base, gathering the leaking precum with his thumb before starting to jerk Gavin off counterpoint to his thrusts.

It didn’t take much to tip him over. Gavin threw his head back, his legs shaking as he clamped them around Ryan’s waist, hole clenching and unclenching around Ryan’s cock as he came with a quiet moan.

The feeling was indescribably hot, and he lost himself in the moment, plunging into Gavin hard and fast as the omega rode the heights of his orgasm. Then Ryan took a deep breath, dragging himself back under control, and tried to shake off the heat that was building inside of him. Gavin clawed at his shoulders, trembling underneath him, and Ryan growled, holding him as still as he could. Christ, he wanted to knot him badly, to breed him, but-

Not yet. Not quite like this.

With a grunt, Ryan fully pulled out, and Gavin whimpered a protest. Drawing back, Ryan grabbed his thighs, pushing them down to the mattress before nudging Gavin’s side. Realization seemed to dawn because suddenly, Gavin scrabbled up, shakily coming to kneel in front of Ryan on all fours. His legs were trembling badly, and Ryan knew how much effort it cost him to present himself, so he didn’t wait for long. Wrapping his hands around Gavin’s hips, he pulled him closer and plunged back into the welcome, slick heat.

A few quick thrusts that nearly toppled Gavin over, and his knot popped in, swelling in size and closing off Gavin’s entrance as Ryan emptied load after load into the omega.

Panting and trembling, Ryan slowly lowered them to the mattress and rolled sideways, so that he was pressed up against Gavin’s back, facing Jeremy and Ray. It was the most comfortable position for both alpha and omega to maintain during the breeding process, waiting for the swollen knot to go down. Ryan wrapped his arms around Gavin and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“There you go,” he mumbled, nuzzling the crook of Gavin’s shoulder. “You good? Need anything?”

“I’m good, I’m great,” Gavin breathed, smiling brightly. He purposefully clenched around Ryan’s dick, causing him to twitch and spurt more seed. “Thank you, alpha.”

“You’re welcome, you impatient minx,” Ryan grit out, clenching his eyes closed as he forced himself to hold still. Moving his knot too much might hurt the omega.

“Just couldn’t wait, eh, Vav?” Ray asked bemusedly, reaching out to bop Gavin on the nose. Gavin playfully snapped his teeth at him, grinning.

“You know me, X-Ray.” He glanced over to Jeremy and leered. “So… how’s he feel? Is he, you know… big?”

“Well, I’m certainly full,” Ray drawled, even as Jeremy blushed and hid his face against his shoulder. Michael laughed out loud from where he’d settled against the headboard to watch the spectacle.

“Can’t wait to find out,” he said, and Jeremy grew even redder. Ryan chuckled, and Gavin pressed back against his chest.

“I told you, they’re a handful,” Ryan teased, and Ray raised his brows at him. “What? You are.”

“But it’s worth it, innit?” Gavin asked, trying to look back over his shoulder at Ryan. “Right?”

“Right,” Ryan agreed, thumb rubbing circles on his stomach reassuringly. Michael scooted closer, drawing Gavin’s head into his lap and playing with his hair.

“Sorry, boi,” he teased, and Gavin gave him a narrow eyed look at the playful tone. “But since you went and got stuck, I’ll take Jeremy next.”

“No fair,” Gavin complained, glaring up at Michael. “I called first. Why do both of you get to go first.”

“Because you’re a thirsty bitch, Vav,” Ray quipped, gasping as Jeremy nipped at his shoulder. “You went ahead and got knotted, it’s your own fault really.”

Gavin pouted. “That’s mean X-Ray.”

“It’s true, idiot,” Michael drawled. His grin softened into a smile as he leaned in to kiss Gavin. “Don’t worry, boi. We still love you.”

“Besides, you’ll get your turn after,” Ray consoled him, reaching out and squeezing his hand. “You won’t even be empty for long.”

“I… We can wait?” Jeremy asked uncertainly, gaze flicking up to Ryan’s before dropping back to Gavin’s. “I don’t- I mean not that I wouldn’t love to-” He glanced over at Michael and frowned. “I could- Or maybe-”

Gavin softened, reaching out to grab and squeeze Jeremy’s hand.

“Don’t worry, Lil J, you’re fine,” he promised, then ducked his head abashedly. “Sorry I’m making such a big deal out of this. I’m just… _really_ excited to have you with us.”

“Hey. I’m happy to be here,” Jeremy replied, grinning crookedly. “And I’m hoping I’ll get to stay for a while, too.”

“Of course,” Ryan rumbled reassuringly, catching Jeremy’s eyes. “You’re part of the pack now.”

Jeremy blushed and nuzzled Ray’s cheek as his knot deflated, causing him to slip out of the omega. Ray turned in his arms and caught Jeremy’s mouth in a soft, satisfied kiss. Ryan watched contently as the two exchanged some more whispered words and nuzzles, before Ray rolled over Jeremy and pushed him in their direction.

“Speaking of which,” Michael drawled, “I believe it was my turn?”

He shot Gavin a smug look, before shimmying down in the gap between the omega and Jeremy. He spread his legs and bared his throat, presenting himself with textbook precision, but his smirk turned it into something more of a challenge. Jeremy’s eyes narrowed, and he growled softly, lurching forward to kiss Michael roughly.

“Not sure I can get it up again that fast,” Jeremy admitted between kisses, and Michael nipped at his jaw.

“Who said anything about fast?” he taunted, legs wrapping around Jeremy’s waist, and then he was rolling them both over. “Gotta prove you can take me first, big boy.”

Jeremy’s eyes lit up at the challenge. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhm,” Michael hummed, pinning Jeremy’s wrists to the bed. Ray sighed theatrically, swinging his legs over the edge and walking around the bed to cuddle up against Ryan from behind, stealthily binning the used condom on the way.

“That’s hot,” Gavin murmured contently, not looking away from where Michael and Jeremy started wrestling for control. “Who do you think is stronger, between the two of them?”

“Depends on what they’re fighting for,” Ray quipped, reaching over Ryan to pet Gavin’s fuzzy stomach. “You want them to fight over you? Be the price the winner will mount in victory?”

Gavin blushed furiously. “Stop teasing, Ray.”

“You offering, boi?” Michael called out, squirming out from underneath Jeremy with a laugh. He turned to face them, and his grin was full of teeth. “You know I could make you feel good. Make you cum over and over again.”

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Getting fucked by both your alphas _and_ your omega boyfriend,” Ray continued, tickling his sides. Gavin sucked in his stomach in response, leaving him with a small, visible bulge from Ryan’s knot. Ray palmed the bulge, rubbing it soothingly. “You just love being bred, hm? Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you.”

“Yeah,” Gavin breathed, staring down at his own stomach as if mesmerized. Ryan’s arms tightened around him. Jeremy wrapped around Michael from behind, hooking his chin over his shoulder to stare at Gavin and biting his lip.

“I wouldn’t mind that. Fighting for the privilege, I mean,” Jeremy admitted, hands roaming over Michael’s chest. “I’m sure I can take on one rebellious omega to win your ass for the night.”

“But can you take on _Mogar_ , shortie?” Michael taunted, grinding his ass up against Jeremy.

“Ah, but you forget one thing,” Jeremy joked, pushing up and staring down at Michael with a serious expression, though his lips were twitching. “ _I am Monster Truck_.”

Michael quirked a brow at him, before he growled, “We’ll just have to see, then.”

With that, the omega tackled the shorter alpha, and they rolled across the bed, growling playfully. Ryan watched carefully, even as Gavin relaxed against him bemusedly. Ray settled back down behind him, arm resting over his side and on Gavin’s stomach.

“Idiots,” he whispered fondly, and Ryan snorted, but didn’t take his eyes off his wrestling mates.

He shouldn’t have worried. Jeremy was careful not to hurt the omega, and Michael was just playing at contradictory, curious about how far he could push his new alpha. They rolled each other over, catching the other in a kiss before moving onto the neck to suck a mark there, just in time for the other to roll them over in turn. Not soon after Jeremy had Michael pinned to the mattress by his wrists, biting at his neck and leaving the omega straining to meet him.

But when Michael bucked up this time, trying to slip his hands out of Jeremy’s grip, the alpha growled and held him down harder. Teeth scraped over Michael’s throat, and the omega arched his head back with a whimper, eyes closed. He lost his hold on Jeremy’s hips as he spread his legs wide, surrendering beautifully to the alpha.

Ryan watched with interest as Jeremy pulled back and just looked at Michael for a long moment, before he leaned down and licked a wet stripe up his throat.

“There’s a good boy,” Jeremy murmured, and Michael shuddered under him. “Ready to give in now, baby boy?”

“Alpha,” Michael rasped, blinking his eyes open blearily. His pupils nearly swallowed the irises. Jeremy let go of one wrist slowly, fingers trailing down Michael’s arm. Michael bit his lip, but kept the hand where Jeremy left it. Jeremy hummed thoughtfully.

“There you go.” He cocked his head, nails scraping over Michael’s chest, making the omega hiss as he dragged them over his nipple. “You like it rough, don’t you, baby?”

“I- I guess?” Michael replied, sounding amused. He opened his mouth to say something else, but all his breath left him as Jeremy grabbed his hips with both hands, fingers digging into the skin. The omega tensed, licking his lips.

“You want me to take control,” Jeremy realized, glancing off to the side and catching Ryan’s eyes quickly. Ryan nodded back to him. He did tell the younger alpha to be more assertive, though this wasn’t quite what he had in mind. “You want me to _prove_ that I can.”

“Well, fuck, can you?” Michael challenged, squinting up at the alpha. He still kept his hands pressed into the mattress, just where Jeremy placed them. “Or are you all talk?”

Jeremy stared at him blankly for a second, before breaking out into a grin. He sat up, and Michael watched him intently, flinching as Jeremy slammed his hands down just to either side of Michael’s head.

“You gonna test me, boy?” Jeremy questioned darkly, face hovering just mere inches above Michael’s. The omega’s mouth dropped open, but no words escaped. “Or are you gonna roll over like the bitch you are?”

Michael’s jaw snapped shut with an audible click, and he bared his teeth. “Make. Me.”

Jeremy’s eyes narrowed as he sat back up, tapping his chin thoughtfully. He took in the way Michael’s arms were stretched above his head, not having moved away from the spot he’d left them in. The way he remained still under him when before he’d bucked him off easily, and Ryan saw the moment Jeremy put the pieces together. Then he grabbed one of Michael’s thighs and pushed it up, leaning forward and putting his weight on Michael as he did. The omega grunted between gritted teeth, but didn’t make any move yet. Waiting.

With the fingers of his other hand, Jeremy danced over the inside of Michael’s other thigh, passing by his straining dick and circling down to his slicking asshole instead.

“Fuck,” Michael rasped, throwing his head back as Jeremy pushed one finger in smoothly.

“God, you’re so ready for me,” Jeremy breathed in wonder, crooking his finger. “Little slut. Bet you would do anything as long as I’m between your legs.”

“Fuck you,” Michael ground out, hips twitching in rhythm with Jeremy’s movements.

“Oh, I’m going to,” Jeremy leered, swiftly pushing in a second finger. “And you’re going to beg me for it.”

Ryan watched as Jeremy set a brisk, hard pace, barely scissoring his fingers as he plunged them into Michael’s slick hole. The omega bit off a moan, arching his back as Jeremy hit that one spot repeatedly. Ryan smiled, thumbing the crook of Gavin’s hip as he relaxed.

After a moment, Gavin shifted, slipping off his softening cock, and Ryan pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Gavin gave him a distracted smile, but his eyes were dragged back to Jeremy’s fingers pistoning into Michael’s hole, shining with slick. Ryan chuckled, disentangling himself from Gavin’s legs and Ray’s arms to slip off the bed and towards the bin. On the way back he grabbed a soft towel and dipped it into the lukewarm water bowl, giving himself a quick wash. He took more towels with him for his boys.

But when he returned, his attention was drawn to the mating pair. Jeremy had both of Michael’s legs over his shoulders, pressing in close. Ryan glanced them over and frowned. Jeremy was slowly inching into Michael, panting heavily at the exertion, but something wasn’t quite right.

“Condom,” Ryan reminded them sharply, and Jeremy’s head snapped up, teeth bared. Ryan returned his gaze evenly. Finally, Jeremy blinked, ripped from the pheromone induced haze. He ducked his head, ashamed.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, but Ryan waved him off. He stepped around the bed and towards the bedside stand.

“Don’t be,” the older alpha rumbled, throwing a packet towards Jeremy, who caught it easily. “Michael?”

Ryan held up one of the pills, but Michael shook his head.

“Already took one when we started,” he explained breathlessly, shifting with a wince. His hole fluttered around empty air, a surge of slick trickling out.

Jeremy looked a little uncertain as he hovered over the omega, pulled out of the more assertive headspace he’d built up. “You good to uh-”

“Fucking get in me already, Christ,” Michael bit out, sounding between desperate and amused.

“Not quite what I imagined when I said begging, but good enough for now,” Jeremy teased, smiling as he lowered himself and lifted Michael’s thighs back to his chest, legs resting over Jeremy’s shoulders. “Now, where were we.”

“You. Inside me. Now,” Michael grit out, hips bucking up. “C’mon, it’s not rocket science.”

“No, but that’s not proper begging, either,” Jeremy pointed out drily, but he was already lining up the head of his cock. “You always so mouthy and demanding?”

“I can show you mouthy later,” Michael swore, as Jeremy slowly sunk into him. “It’ll blow out your brains.”

Jeremy grunted as he bottomed out, not really having a witty response to that. Ryan was sure he’d make some sort of pun, otherwise. Michael’s hands twisted in the sheets as Jeremy set a slow pace, rocking into the omega almost lazily. Michael arched his back to meet him for every thrust, trying to urge him on.

“That all you got?” he taunted, digging his heels into Jeremy’s back. “I’m not fragile, you know. I won’t break.”

“Gonna have to beg for it,” Jeremy growled, hips snapping forward suddenly. “You want it rough?

“Take me like you mean it, alpha,” Michael demanded, huffing as Jeremy just calmly kept his pace. His eyes were glinting mischievously, and Ryan absently wondered what he was planning. “Make me feel it. Mark me up. Leave me sore for days, still thinking of your knot.”

Something in his words must have worked for Jeremy, because he picked up his pace with a groan. Michael grinned triumphantly.

“Make me yours, alpha, show me who’s in charge. Pin me down and make me _take it_.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Jeremy breathed harshly, slapping Michael’s thigh with his free hand. “You want it to hurt, baby?”

“I want to _feel it_ ,” Michael corrected him, breath coming in faster. “I want to know you _mean_ it.”

Jeremy grabbed him under the knees and pushed them as close to Michael’s chest as he could, drilling into the omega with a broken-off moan. Michael winced, his fingers twisting further into the sheets as Jeremy started taking him in earnest.

They made for a pretty picture.

“Wanna stay like this while I knot you?” Jeremy grit out, thrusting into the omega hard.

“Fuck,” Michael groaned, fingers gripping the sheets urgently. “I don- I don’t think I can keep my legs like this for much longer.”

“Okay, okay,” Jeremy panted, forcing himself to slow down. Michael whined, bucking up in protest. “Easy there, big boy. Fuck. Okay, you gotta roll over after all.”

“Only if you promise to knot me,” Michael rasped, only half-joking. “Because I swear to God-”

“Yeah, definitely, on the boy scouts and everything,” Jeremy swore fervently, giving a last thrust before he shuffled back. “Alright, roll over.”

Michael responded immediately, swinging his legs over and getting on his shaking knees. He whined. “Alpha-!”

“I’m here, I got you,” Jeremy promised, grabbing the omega’s hips and dragging him up to his dick. “You ready for this?”

“Born ready,” Michael gasped, and in one swift motion Jeremy plunged straight back in. He kept driving into him frantically as he curled up over Michael’s back, inhaling sharply as the swell of his knot started bumping up against the rim of the hole. Ryan watched intently as the knot grew in size, the hole stretching to accommodate it. Jeremy pushed forward, panting harshly and then it suddenly sunk in, the alpha stilling his movements abruptly. Michael whimpered, face buried in the sheets as his hands clenched and unclenched helplessly.

“Holy shit,” Jeremy exclaimed, wrapping an arm carefully around Michael’s waist and rolling them onto their sides. The omega’s hard dick brushed against his wrist and Jeremy paused, before letting his hand wander down and palming the leaking cock. “You ready to come, baby boy? Gonna cum for alpha?”

“Fuck,” Michael breathed, dick twitching at the words. Jeremy chuckled, leaning in to nuzzle his shoulder. The alpha nipped at his neck, teeth grazing over the sensitive skin and Michael cursed as Jeremy started pumping his cock, clawing at the sheets desperately.

When he came, Michael threw his head back and nearly hit Jeremy, who barely dodged out of the way. His mouth relaxed into an o-shape, his fingers twitching as he dug his nails into the sheets. Jeremy pumped him two, three times more before he relaxed his grip on Michael’s dick, nuzzling his neck instead as he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

Ryan wadded up one of the soft, slightly wet towels and lobbed them over. It hit Jeremy in the face, who blinked owlishly before he recognized the object. He gave Michael’s chest a quick, careful wipe down, even gently dabbing at the softening dick, causing the omega to grimace.

“Me next, right?” Gavin chirped, flopping down next to Michael. Jeremy chuckled, curling up around Michael’s back after throwing the towel over his shoulder.

“Give me a break first?” he asked lightly, and Michael grunted, opening his eyes to glare at Gavin.

“If you get to enjoy the afterglow, so do I, fucker,” he mumbled, and Gavin pressed an apologetic kiss to his forehead.

“Of course, boi. Sorry.” He cuddled closer, and Michael opened his arms with a sigh, wrapping them around the other omega.

“All good, asshole.”

“Cuddle session?” Ray inquired mildly, rolling over and draping himself halfway over Gavin despite the other’s protests. “I’m in.”

“We could all use some rest,” Ryan decided, leaning across the three omegas to catch Jeremy’s mouth in a quick kiss. When he pulled back, the younger alpha was watching him hopefully. “After all,” Ryan continued, eyes dancing in amusement, “The night is still young.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Gavin did eventually get his turn. Meanwhile, Ray and Michael conspired to distract Ryan so he gets to enjoy the initiation, too, and stops worrying so much over everything.
> 
> I have a bonus (non-smut) scene in mind I might add later <3 And/Or maybe a remix of this from Jeremy's PoV? I'm honestly tempted.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
